Tontorrón sobreprotector
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, solo por verla feliz una vez más. Drabble


Hola, bueno, éste es un fic que tenía hace tiempo tirado en una sucia carpeta, así que decidí subirlo, ya que no he podido subir ni escribir en un mes, mi vida está muy atareada ultimamente, así que espero que sepan comprender. Tampoco me anda el corrector de la netbook así que espero que tengan paciencia si es que me como algún acento o hay un dedazo por ahí...

Desde ya gracias mis amores, espero disculpen mi ausencia y disfruten de este nuevo drabble By Me. Jajaja, un beso, ahora, vamos con las formalidades.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de S. M, nada es mío y de ninguna manera lucro con ésto.

**summary:** ¡_Tontorrón sobreprotector_! –se quejó ella riendo- Jamás. Tú eres único e irremplazable, Jazzie.

Situado en el libro Eclipce, de la saga Crepúsculo. No habla demasiado de esta escena en el libro, pero Jasper es mordido por un neófito por defender a Alice.

**Dedicatoria:** A Mary, Fetento, Mordelón, Diablito, Iris y Vicky. Mis seis bebés, los voy a amar para toda la vida, mis amores. Espero que sean muy felices, sepan que mamá les desea lo mejor. Van a ser preciosos, grandes, fuertes y muy amados.

* * *

**Tontorrón sobreprotector.**

**By:_ BeL._**

Alice corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía –aunque era su pura esencia- con Jasper. Cerró la puerta de un manotazo hasta casi romperla. Estaba exasperada, peor que enojada, furiosa con su esposo.

Jasper la corrió a la misma velocidad, pero al ver la puerta cerrada, prefirió no forzarla, quizá su amada necesitaba tiempo a solas, o tiempo para pensar. A demás no era muy propio de un caballero entrar a la habitación de una dama que no desea verlo, por lo que se quedó parado detrás de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, como contemplándola, como si pudiera ver a través de esta a su amada princesa.

— Alice… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí encerrada? —Preguntó cuando la media hora ya pasaba, y Jasper comenzaba a impacientarse.

— No pienso salir, Jasper. No hasta que aceptes tu error y te disculpes —Dijo ella del otro lado, recostada en la cama que nunca se usaba para dormir.

— ¡No pienso aceptar nada, Alice! Te dije que lo volvería a hacer gustoso a pesar de todo —Gritó con suma dulzura, y es que la realidad era que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo en la batalla contra los neófitos. Todo lo volvería a hacer.

— Pues si no lo aceptas seguirás fuera de la habitación. No pienso dejarte pasar hasta que te disculpes y prometas jamás volverlo a hacer —replicó ella acercándose a la puerta del lado contrario a Jasper, posando su mano sobre la fuerte madera, como queriendo tocar el dulce rostro lleno de cicatrices de su amado vampiro.

—Puedo esperar aquí, pero no puedo prometer algo que sé que no podré cumplir, pequeña… —Le susurró del mismo modo Jasper, sentándose en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la madera tallada que los dividía en esos momentos.

Pasaron así las horas, una hora… Dos horas… Tres horas…

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas y media, en las que Alice dedicó a ordenar su closet –lo cual toma bastante tiempo a modo humano- y Jasper simplemente seguía tumbado en el piso, solo ahí. Abría querido leer un libro, pero no quería moverse de la puerta para ir a buscarlo.

— Jasper… —Llamó la duende por detrás de la puerta aún cerrada con llave.

— ¿Sí, Alice? —Le cuestionó Jasper levantándose del piso para mirar nuevamente la puerta en busca de respuestas.

— No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre. No quiero tus disculpas, solo quiero que me prometas que no lo volverás a hacer –susurró la chica con mucha dulzura a la puerta, sabiendo que su caballero la escuchaba por detrás de ésta.

— No puedo prometer eso, Alice, y lo sabes —replicó él—, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces si así te mantengo a salvo.

La psíquica bufó y rodó los ojos expresando su molestia. Abrió la puerta, tan solo para mirarlo a los ojos y hablar de manera más fluida.

— ¡Qué tal si te mataban! ¿Eh? —La chica estaba furiosa, rabiosa a decir verdad, y bastante asustada.

— Pero no pasó, Alice, fue tan solo una estúpida mordida —y mirándose el antebrazo continuó—, sabes perfectamente que puedo con ella y muchas más.

— ¡Vi como te sujetó del cuello! ¡Podrían haberte eliminado así como si nada, todo por tu estúpida idea!

— No fue estúpida, Alice. Fue para protegerte, por eso digo que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo, así hubiera dejado mi vida en ello —Dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras sus sigilosas manos se acercaban a ella, para abrazarla de manera consoladora. Alice se dejó, pero aún no olvidaba su enorme enojo.

— Tuve miedo de perderte, ¿entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer? —Cuestionó ella sonriéndole tiernamente, aunque el dolor no se iba. Jasper la abrazó aún más fuerte, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de ella.

— Lo entiendo, pero sigo insistiendo en que lo haré de nuevo si es necesario —Dijo retándola con la mirada, de manera pícara, sólo para romper el hielo y que ella volviera a reír. Funcionó.

Alice se rió con una tintineante carcajada que tanto la caracterizaba.

— ¡Siempre tan testarudo, Jazz! —Dijo la psíquica besándole la frente con suma delicadeza, a lo que él reaccionó cerrando los ojos- Al menos promete que te cuidarás más, ¿de acuerdo?

Abriendo los ojos, el sureño dijo:

— Eso sí puedo prometértelo, no quiero que te deshagas de mí y te busques otro Mayor, otro lindo y adinerado caballero –Siempre haciéndola sentir mejor.

— ¡_Tontorrón sobreprotector_! —se quejó ella riendo— Jamás. Tú eres único e irremplazable, Jazzie.

Se abrazaron mágicamente con mucho amor; entre risitas por la broma anterior, para luego bajar juntos a la sala, en donde se encontraba Edward, quien peleaba con Emmett por el control de la televisión, mientras que Rosalie los miraba con una total vergüenza ajena.

* * *

¿Y? Demasiado cursi, ¿verdad?... En fin, es lo que hay, gente. Como dije, nunca descarto un fic, subo incluso los que no me gustan, como éste... Quizá alguien difiera conmigo y disfrute de leerlo.. Esperemos... Jajaja...

Besos, y sepan que los adoro mis dos, o tres fans *-* Jojo.

**BeL.**


End file.
